


Just the Way You Are

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams first met Amelia Pond when he was ten years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fic - Just the Way You Are, Bruno Mars.

Rory Williams first met Amelia Pond when he was ten years old. He had never been bothered like the other boys with tales of cooties, and later, by the rumors that Amelia Pond was madder than Alice and her Wonderland. He'd thought her beautiful, even when Jeff and Colin had mocked her for her hair- for her pale skin and the faint smattering of freckles across her nose.  
  
They were children, and she was the mad little ginger down the street, but when she curled chapped lips into a smile and pressed a faintly pudgy hand to his, giggling "Do you want to play a game?" his heart beat a little faster.  
  
When he meets the Doctor, he can't understand what she sees in him. Not at first, anyway.  
  
Then the Doctor pops out of the cake at stag night and says a load of tosh about his fiancee kissing him, like he hadn't just seen Amy yesterday. He goes on about angels and the blitz and eventually takes Rory by the hand and tugs him past the doors of a blue police box. It's bigger on the inside, of course, and though Amy sulks at their "forced date" she also shrieks with laughter at his face when his eyes first light on the control panels.  
  
Time passes, or it doesn't pass, or it goes backwards; but soon, Rory finds out just what Amy sees in the Doctor, and maybe he starts falling too. Amy is his fairytale; his princess in her tower, and the Doctor is his funny sidekick, or maybe even his prince. Maybe he's the funny sidekick, and the Doctor and Amy are both out of his reach. But no- no, when Amy tumbles them both back onto the TARDIS' floor on their wedding night, he realizes that they were never out of reach.  
  
Most men aren't fortunate enough to say that they've been in love with someone for the entirety of their life, but Rory has two thousand years of love curling around his heart like a vine- the thorns digging in, drawing the blood; but in the end, the blossoms are worth it.


End file.
